Weiss the Vampire
by Lil'-Button-Bean
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a vampire at Beacon. No one knows, not even her teammates. Slowly, she starts to lose control over herself, raising questions that lead to no answers. Will her teammates accept her as who she is, or will they push her away like she does to them? Vampire!Weiss AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This wasn't fun to redo.

About 730 words.

* * *

Beacon's halls were hollow. It was around two in the morning, and all life appeared nonexistent. It seemed ridiculous as to why anyone who leave their dorms at this hour, but a certain monster kept her eyes open.

She cast her gaze around, her ravenous stare searching for an unfortunate prey. One in the morning seemed like a good idea to search for something to feast upon, however she had searched for nearly an hour. Three AM, the time when spirits were most restless, was quickly approaching and she had to consume a meal before then, otherwise she will most likely lost control of herself later in the day, something she wanted to avoid. Especially with a team.

She had chosen to linger in the halls since there was a lesser chance of bumping into professors and other employees of the school. She had also made sure to stay away from her team because they were somewhat important to her and she preferred a full team rather than one or two short. A completely different wing seemed like a safe enough distance.

A small creek caught her ears as her head snapped towards the source, her body moving automatically to hide in the shadows. Hiding was second nature for her by now, like breathing and blinking. She cursed under her breath; she was still wearing her normal attire - her clothing was white, a contrast to the darkness of shadows - which meant that hiding was pointless. However, she was around the turn, which means she has to wait for whoever was there to come closer before striking.

"Hello?" a voice said.

She pressed her back on the wall she was leaning against. She licked her lips, eagerly waiting for a perfect time to pounce, and traced her tongue across her pronounced teeth, her distinct canines raking over her tongue barely drawing blood. She didn't care whoever was around the corner, she was starving and three AM was fifty minutes away - a while, but it was better to get it over with _now_. She still needed to get back to her dorm.

"A-anybody there?" the voice stuttered. Female, probably older than she was but only by a year or so.

She frowned, a frightened victim had heightened senses. It was now or never. She smoothed out her attire and walked around the corner, ignoring the small gasp she heard. It wasn't anyone significant, a faceless no name to her. A regular human too, a plus.

"W-what are you doing h-here? Y-your dorm i-" the poor female didn't have time to finish her sentence when a hand was placed on her mouth and the monster's head pressed against the left side of her neck. There was a flash of confusion on her face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, pain seeping into pleasure as she slowly succumbed to darkness.

It wasn't long before she was drained of her life-giving fluids and fell limp in the monster's arms. The monster wiped her mouth with a handkerchief from the pouch on her belt and let out a sigh of sweet relief, letting her eyes fall closed, and licking the lingering taste off her lips. The moment didn't last long; she still had to dispose of the body.

She dragged the now-dead weight to the nearest window and dropped the body down ungracefully, ignoring any snaps and cracks from bones breaking. She fell down after it, summoning a glyph with a simple turn of her wrist just before hitting the ground. She continued to drag the body to the cliffs, where she plainly shoved it off to the depths below, officially off campus grounds and into the waters.

When she heard a small splash, she smirked and turned back to Beacon, flipping her snow-white hair over her shoulder. She began walking, enjoying the light breeze cooling her off.

She quietly opened the door to her dorm and glanced around to check if her teammates were still asleep. She quickly changed to her nightgown, removed the head ornament from the side of her head, brushed her teeth, and slipped into bed. She glanced at the time and smiled.

2:48 AM

_Just in time_, Weiss thought as she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, her meal settling comfortably in her stomach.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Around 900 words, not including the Author's Notes (which I don't understand at all; this took all morning to do, so I was expecting more). At least I actually like this chapter compared to the old one.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_As a world of white, grays, blacks, and shades in between came into view, a leader, most definitely female, sat alone. She didn't know how she knew she was a leader, yet it felt right to call her one, a title she deserved._

_She watched shadows dance and twirl in what seemed like a ballet from her perch on top of a rock at the utmost point on the hill. To anyone else, it would have been ridiculous watching the creatures of Grimm dance, but what stood out the most was what those monsters where dancing to._

_Why did that sound so familiar? Was it a… music box?_

_Yet to the female it seemed completely normal. She stood up, dusting the back of her pants as she pulled out her weapon, __Myrtenaster. The monsters shook in anger, red eyes - the only color in the landscape - appearing throughout the forest as howls erupted and claws overlapped each other._

_It wasn't until the last second the female moved, but even then she was too slow to block the claw piercing through her chest._

Weiss awoke almost instantly, jolting into a sitting position and taking a large intake of air. The aftereffect shock from the dream still kept its hold on her mind and her chest ached until she gave a quick glance around the room, confirming that the dream was finally over. The room was exactly the way it was when she fell asleep, no hills or dancing Grimm or mysterious figure or the stupid, continuous sound of music boxes. She gently set herself down again and drew the covers closer to her body. 'Cold' wasn't something that she felt often - even now she wasn't cold - but the chills weren't uncommon.

Since none of her teammates questioned why she was awake at this time, she assumed they were still asleep and she was not shouting in her sleep. The dream was certainly unsettling, just not enough to make her scream. In fact, the dream she had just experienced was much tamer than the ones she was regularly used to.

When Weiss drinks someones blood, she obtains some of their memories. Those memories are mixed with hers, plus whatever her brain decides to generate. Strangers' memories don't go away and get stuck to her own, making it difficult to tell which are her real memories and which ones she picked up. When she told this to her father, he only scowled and ordered her back to her room. At least, she thinks that's what happened.

She shivered and brought the blanket closer.

What unsettled Weiss the most in each one of her dreams was the music box playing in the background. It felt so familiar, yet she couldn't place her finger on why; right on the tip of her tongue but not quite there. Every dream had the same eerie melody that used to have Weiss literally banging her head against the wall to forget when she was younger - she thinks, at least. The ballet was something else she did not understand but another common factor in her dreams. While music boxes was something fuzzy in her mind, ballets turned up completely empty.

Thinking about her dreams churned Weiss' stomach. The thought of not knowing your own past was terrifying to Weiss. Sure, she remembers what happened to her starting at her twelfth birthday, but everything beyond that was dust. The only memory she can remember before that was the one from her fifth birthday when she refused to drink blood for months. It wasn't long before normal food was rejected by her stomach and she was forced to kill people for her meal, but even then she's not one hundred percent sure that's what happened. It's getting worse every passing day; she used to remember up to her ninth birthday. The journals she wrote in were burned by the father and she gave up trying to hide them to be burnt to a crisp again. She doesn't even know how she got her scar. It was just... there.

Will she forget her team too? When she's done with Beacon and is forced to become the monster her father wants her to be? Can she just simply accept her fate?

Weiss rolled her body, facing the opposite wall away from the yellow and black duo while being careful not to make her bed creak under what little weight she carried. _No. I'd rather die here as a monster than become a demon._

That's why she was here in the first place: to die during an encounter with Grimm or maybe at the hands of her own teammates if they find out what she is. They might have taken Blake's past lightly, but at least Blake has seen the error of her ways and has changed. Weiss can't just stop drinking blood, it's the only way for her to survive. It might be better to drink multiple sources of blood than to kill off one person, but that means more memories are added into the melting pot.

Her stomach rumbled slightly, but that went ignored when she let her eyes drift shut. There was only a few hours left until classes began and although rest wasn't needed for monsters like her, it helped her feel more human.

* * *

**A/N: **Decided to completely revise the dream and add music boxes. I decided: "Why not?"

So here's the gist: I deleted the Finished Document from my FF account (the old chapter of this), but when I realized I needed it, it was too late. It's like working on an essay, deleting the second draft so you only have the first draft to work off of, and trying to make it into the final product. FF doesn't let me copy from the story, and going back and forth on tabs is annoying.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Oh my god, I had to delete the third, fourth, and fifth chapter since they _sucked so bad. _

Hope you enjoy this chapter better than the old one. I've also gotten rid of other stuff that happened because THAT IS NOT THE DIRECTION I WANTED TO GO. So this will be a little cuter until I kill everyone- I mean until it gets more dark…

_***sweats nervously***_

About 1,000 words.

* * *

News about the missing student spread like wildfire around the school. They had found the little amount of bones to the body in only a few hours after being reported missing, though they could only conclude that it was an accident. However, Weiss wasn't worried at all. She had done a great job making sure she left no traces, no fingerprints, nothing. She even burned the bloodied handkerchief in the woods during break.

Though she will never mention nor admit it out loud, Weiss felt bad for the teammates; she saw their red and swollen eyes after returning from their leader's immediate funeral and did not realize her killer walked by.

Currently, Weiss was impatiently drumming her fingers, feeling anxious as her stomach churned in hunger. While her stomach doesn't growl (that's unladylike), she still felt her canines growing slightly from the close proximity of people - food - around her. She had hoped that the late-night meal would keep her filled for at least a few days, but apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon.

_Maybe I miscalculated? No, that's ridiculous. I'm absolutely sure that person was a human. And that wouldn't even make sense if it was a Faunus._

Human blood tastes better, but their energy doesn't last long. Faunus blood lasts longer, but tastes more bitter. While some vampires have different tastes than others, and some do like the bitterness of Faunus, Weiss hated it. She preferred thicker and healthier human blood, something that was extremely difficult to come by nowadays. All the sugar and cholesterol and chemicals from processed food tainted blood and made it taste horrific.

So that left Weiss in class, sitting with an empty stomach, listening to Professor Port talk about her least favorite subject: vampires.

That meant she had to endure a full lesson on false facts that everyone was too afraid to confirm.

"Some of you may not realize this, but vampires, werewolves, unicorns, dragons, and such aren't uncommon in this world. Yes, I'm sure many of you are surprised to hear this and as much as I would love to talk about unicorns, we must go in the order of the text. So today, we will be talking about vampires," Professor Port said, his words loud and booming throughout the room. Weiss could have sworn she saw a smile behind that mustache from the amount of students actually interested in the topic for once.

He turned off the lights to the room and turned on a projector. As the projector warmed up, he pulled down a white screen by the board and picked up a remote from his desk.

The first slide had a picture of a creature with glowing eyes, a long cape, and obnoxiously large teeth that were getting ready to be sunken in a woman's neck. **  
**

"Some common characteristics of vampires include pale skin and eyes, enlarged canines, stubbornness, arrogance, short temper, overwhelming sense of pride…"

As Port continues to list the traits, Weiss could feel a glare forming that she was sending his way and tried to hide it by taking notes. It wasn't his fault that he was _completely and utterly wrong and deserves to have the blood drained from his stupid, fat body._

Weiss didn't want to take these notes, but she knew that if she put her own input of knowledge she would get a bad grade for not following the text. Plus, the only other teammate of hers that was taking notes was Blake, while the other two were passing notes behind Weiss' back. She clenched her fists; the last thing she wanted to do was have her team think of vampires as blood-sucking fiends that lack self-control.

"But the most curious thing about these creatures…" he paused. "is their ability to communicate with Grimm." Those words stopped the siblings note-passing and Blake's note-taking. Weiss could feel her nails piercing her palms as her pen snapped in two.

"Ouch!" she muttered, looking to her hand as the black ink traced the lines of her hands and fell on her notes. She raised her clean hand. "Professor, may I use the bathroom?"

"Certainly, Miss Schnee. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she said as she stood up.

"Might as well books too. Class will be ending soon."

"Yes, Professor."

As Weiss gathered her things and left, she didn't notice Ruby - or anybody for that matter - stare at her in confusion. "Do you think she's okay?" Blake whispered to the remainder of Team RWBY. Yang shrugged.

"I don't know," Ruby said. She raised her hand too, "Professor, can I go with her to make sure she's alright?"

"Of course! Take your books along with you, too."

"Thank you." Ruby gathered her things and left the room to find the nearest bathroom Weiss could have gone to.

* * *

Finding Weiss wasn't hard, Ruby simply followed the trail of people shrunken in on themselves due to trying to engage in conversation with the heiress. When Ruby did find her, she was in a bathroom scrubbing furiously at her left hand to get rid of the ink that had stained on.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she walked next to Weiss. Weiss had known Ruby had followed her due to her advanced hearing. Sure, it was nothing compared to one of a Faunus, but it without a doubt better than what humans had.

"What do you want," Weiss sounded as if it was more of a statement than a question.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay-"

"I'm fine. Go back to class."

Ruby stood silent for a moment before placing her books on the sink counter and gave a small hop as she sat next to them. She began kicking her legs back and forth as she waited for Weiss to finish. Weiss glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "Not going to class without my teammate."

Weiss gave a small frown. "Ruby, it's kind of you to worry, but I'm fine. I just need some alone time."

Ruby shook her head again and stopped her legs. "Nope!"

"No?"

"Nope!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her then sighed. "Fine, but don't do anything. Understand?"

Ruby smiled then nodded. She resumed kicking her feet as Weiss tried washing out any ink that colored her skin.

"Weiss?"

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh from trying to remove the stain and Ruby's antics. "Yes?"

"Are you a vampire?"

* * *

**A/N:** Forgot to say that I changed the powers and traits vampires have vs. what Weiss has.

Also, this story isn't on hiatus anymore!

_Adieu._


End file.
